It's Great to Be a Ghost!
It's Great To Be A Ghost! is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Spooky Voice (heard) Summary In a haunted house, ghosts Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone try to scare an unsuspecting stranger, Tasha. But Tyrone is a little nervous, and didn't get to practice. When Tasha agrees to play a game of Hide-and-Go-Boo with the ghosts so they can try to scare her, Tyrone hides upstairs and accidentally finds himself in a trap door. A white blanket in the small room Tyrone is now trapped in falls on him, and Tyrone plans the perfect scare. Recap Pablo is in the backyard. He introduces himself to the viewer as a ghost. Uniqua exits her house as Pablo asks her if she will be a ghost, too. Uniqua agrees as Tyrone greets them. They ask him if he wants to be a ghost. He explains to the two that he is nervous and afraid of ghosts. They sing It's Great To Be A Ghost! as they encourage him to join them. The backyard transforms into a dark, misty landscape. Uniqua spots a haunted house and floats through the door. Pablo does the same. Tyrone refuses to float through the door. They negotiate for a while, until Tyrone finally gives it a try. He succeeds. They tell each other that they should practice scaring. Pablo floats into a painting as Uniqua and Tyrone try to find him. They scream as Pablo scares them. Uniqua turns invisible and scares the boys. Tyrone is about to practice, but the doorbell rings. They open it and predict that it is an unsuspecting stranger. They shout "Boo!", but realize that the stranger is Tasha. Tasha tells the trio that she is not afraid of ghosts while singing What's So Scary 'Bout That?. The ghosts tell her that their plan actually was scaring her. They suggest playing "Hide-and-Go-Boo" (a ghost version of hide-and-go-seek) to prove that she is truly not afraid of ghosts. They sing Hide and Go Boo as they get into hiding places...everyone but Tyrone. Tyrone cannot find a place that is not taken. Tasha finds Pablo, and Pablo does not scare her. Tasha enters the library and finds a "floating" book. Uniqua is actually holding it, but she is invisible. Tasha tries to take the book, and they fight over the book until Uniqua gives up and exposes herself. Meanwhile, Tyrone is upstairs. He sings When I'm Booin' as he explains that he probably will lose the game. He walks into a bedroom and accidentally falls under a white sheet. He looks in the mirror and thinks that a ghost is after him. After a few tests, he finally realizes that he is the "ghost". Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo walk upstairs. Uniqua and Pablo tug on Tasha's sleeve to tell her that a ghost is standing next to her. She turns around and shrieks. She pushes Uniqua and Pablo over and runs. Uniqua and Pablo follow. Tyrone chases them. Uniqua and Pablo float through the door to escape, but Tasha is left inside. She runs into the closet and screams. The sheet falls off of Tyrone as Uniqua and Pablo enter again. They tell Tasha that there is no ghost: only Tyrone. Tasha admits that she was afraid of him. Pablo tells them that it is great to be in a haunted house. A spooky voice responds saying "It's great to be a ghost!" and Pablo nervously invites them all over for apples at his house. The rest of the gang accepts as the haunted house transforms back into the backyard. They enter Pablo's house. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts "Boo!".﻿ Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha See also *It's Great To Be A Ghost! (song) *What's So Scary About That? *Hide and Go Boo *When I'm Booin' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1